clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Force
The Force was a universal energy field following through and around all life the galaxy that was manipulated by the Jedi, Sith orders and others like the Witches of Dathomir. Known Abilities Telekenesis Telekinesis, was a neutral ability that most Force-sensitives were able to develop. With it, they could lift objects according to their concentration and move them any direction. This ability was the base for Force Pull, Force Throw and Force Push, as well as telekinetic lightsaber combat techniques such as Saber Throw. It could be argued that these are all the same power applied by different means. Force Pull A telekinetic ability using the Force that could cause a material body to draw close to the caster. The greater the user's aptitude with this, the heavier the object that could be pulled. It could be used to pull weapons from enemies, or, at higher levels of skill, the enemies themselves to be brought closer into the Jedi's lightsaber range. This power was also very useful when a chasm or hole lay between the caster and the enemies. It could also be used to pull foes to the ground. Force Push At more powerful levels, Force Push was the ability to create a telekinetic impulse via the Force, launching a concussive burst to move an object, knock it over, launch it into the air, or even shatter it into pieces. The greater the user's telekinetic aptitude, the larger the pressure differential, and thus the stronger the effect and the heavier the target that could be manipulated. With practice, a skilled Force user could increase the range and arc of the blast without lowering the average kinetic energy, creating a blanketed wave instead of a focused impulse. Truly gifted practitioners could generate a concussive blast that would radiate from them for dozens of meters in all directions, detonating with the force of a conventional explosive. This power was an effective tool for keeping enemies at a distance. A well-aimed push could have sent the target crashing into a nearby wall or other obstruction, resulting in bludgeoning damage and possible disorientation or blackout. A Force push could also cause direct damage, by striking an enemy in the form of a telekinetic fist which had the power of a pile driver. This could injure or even kill enemies through the sheer power of the kinetic blast alone, rather than the damage caused by the collision of the target with a larger obstruction. Beyond offense, this power had many utilitarian applications, such as activating a control panel that would ordinarily have been out of reach, or pulverizing heavy debris and other obstructions too large to remove without specialized equipment. Some of these applications are more akin to an opposite of Force Pull than a blast of air, as the purpose isn't to do damage. It should also be noted that the non-damaging type of Force Push is sometimes seen in combat, such as when rockets and concussive blasts are redirected. Force Wave It was essentially a wave of pure Force-energy that pulsed out from the force-sensitive that utilized it, which knocked back anything within the power's blast radius.The strength of Force Wave was extremely potent, and its raw power was on more than one occasion described as a telekinetic explosion. It was more widespread than a simple push and thus it could move multiple opponents all at once. It was very useful in tight, cramped quarters when the Force user needed room to move, since Force users could damage their opponents by pushing them into the walls. It could also be used as "crowd control," when overwhelming numbers of enemies immediately swarm toward the user. Using Force Wave gives the Force user time to rethink their strategy and cast more Force powers, or they could also attack fallen opponents as they are stunned. Force Repulse An extremely powerful telekinetic Force power, similar in function to Force Push, and perhaps even more Force Blow, but on a far larger scale, akin to that of Force Wave, Force Repulse is known to gather loose objects, even humans, and let out a powerful blow. The user would concentrate their energy inward and violently push it outwards, creating rapidly-expanding kinetic ripples in space, flinging nearby objects away at high velocity. The power only affected objects a certain distance away from the user, and therefore anyone could avoid its effects by moving further away from the user. In simplest terms the Force Repulse was a Force Wave that went out in all directions simultaneously as opposed to just one. Sensory Related Telepathy Telepathy was the very basic ability to mentally communicate over small or vast distances with other individuals.The range of telepathy itself is theoretically infinite, but the telepath must be able to sense the presences of those they wish to contact. Thus, communicating with non-Force-sensitives became nearly impossible over distances greater than a handful of kilometers, and the typical upper limit for Force-sensitives was approximately 1,000 kilometers however it was possible for individuals to maintain a telepathic bond from across the galaxy. Shatter point Shatter point is loosely defined as being able to use the force to see weaknesses both in events and in objects. When applied to physical items the shatter point ability allowed a user to perceive the tiny flaws within the object allowing them to apply force at its most vulnerable point. The application of this force would effectively shatter the object into peices. Thus this power allowed a user to destroy materials which were nearly physically indestructable with minimal effort. Psychometry The ability to draw information using the Force purely through tactile contact. Users of psychometry can draw visions of events past and future as well read emotional energies placed on an object. In short psychometry allows a user to perceive features of the people and the environment around an object. Jedi Master Quinlan Vos was talented individual in the realm of psychometry in part due to his Kiffar, a humanoid subspecies with a natural ability to use the aforementioned technique, heritage. Vos used this ability in the hunt for Ziro the Hutt, applying his psychometric talents on a Nal Hutta to learn that Ziro was being held by the Hutt Council simply by touching a cup. Premonition Users of the Force were able to see future events through their access and connection to the Force. This future sight allowed them to see not only the movements of their enemies in battle but much larger events that could affect the entire galaxy. Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas was reputed to be a talented seer it is thought that his Force premonitions of impending doom lead him to secretly create the Grand Army of the Republic on Kamino. Pong Krell claimed that he had a premonition which foretold of the end of the Jedi Order and the Republic, this vision subsequently lead Krell to betray the Republic at the Battle of Umbara. When Ahsoka Tano had a troubling vision of Senator Padme Amidala being attacked while speaking at a summit, Tano decided to accompany Amidala to the event where she succeeded in thwarting a plot by Aurra Sing. Battle Meditation Battle Meditation was the rare and potent technique that was often used by force users, namely Jedi, on the galactic battlefield to direct and inspire armies of soldiers. This power which dates back to some of the earliest days of the Republic like the Exar Kun War or Jedi Civil War that allowed powerful Jedi to turn the tide of great battles by boosting their troops while simultaneously weakening enemies. During the Clone Wars the exact details of the technique were largely lost to time however beings like Grand Master Yoda or Oppo Rancisis were known to be adept at its usage. Force Camouflage and Stealth The Force could be used to hide one's actions or whereabouts allowing a user to go undetected when needed. The user would do this by affecting the ripples and changes in the Force that their actions caused and using this knowledge to manipulate it to their benefit. Palpatine used this ability to great effect during the entire war to hide his wicked intentions. It should be noted by the Clone Wars period many of the masters of the Force Stealth technique were adepts of the Dark Side however the ability in itself did not require the user to draw upon the Dark Side and thus could be used by Jedi. Master Quinlan Vos was known to use this skill on his numerous espionage missions. Physical Enhancement Healing Both Jedi and Sith were shown throughout the Clone Wars to be able to heal injuries by calling on the force. This often involved going into a long, deep trance for an extended period of time. Asajj Ventress was noted as being particularly talent with this technique which most believe was how she survived many of her vicious encounters with Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker like she did on Yavin 4 where she fell from a temple mount all the way down so far that most assumed she could never have survived. Dark Side Applications Force Lightning Force Lightning was a Dark Side fueled force ability in which a user channeled their aggressive intentions into deadly bolts of electric current. The lightning most often emitted from the hands could leap out from the user's fingertips and cause significant damage to both organic and nonliving targets. These bolts depending on the aptitude of the caster was known to branch out in forks allowing the user to target multiple enemies at once. The devasting effects of the lightning was obvious causing seizures, burns, and severe pain on those who were unlucky enough to be targetted. Extremely talented force lightning adepts could control the intensity of their bolts allowing them to kill a target with a single touch of this force energy or simply use it to cause physical pain. Count Dooku was known to use the latter on Savage Opress during his training as a form of "motivation". Although force lightning was traditionally associated with the Sith Lords there is a potential for this ability or at least knowledge surrounding this technique to be used by Jedi. Master Plo Koon was one of the only known individuals to do that calling his version "Electric Judgement". Force Choke A telekinetic application of the Force often to intimidate or punish those who the user might feel should be shown a lesson. The force choke ability involved using the Force of clutch the throat of a living being often raising them off the ground thus restricting their field of motion. To maintain a force choke it was vital that the user did not lose focus or else the intended or targets would be freed from the caster's grasp. Force choke's effectiveness came from the fact that once an individual was ensnared they could not move without risking harm to their airway. Nightsister Magic The dark side aligned witches of Dathomir known as the Nightsisters were able to use a unique culturally influenced system to manipulate the force. The sisters unlike Jedi or Sith would use specific phrases and or objects to control the force where as the aforementioned groups simply used their own emotions and thoughts as the to focus their force abilities. Using magic spells and rituals the Nightsisters have been seen to able to manipulate the corpses of their fallen and use them as an undead army. The elder Nightsister Daka was able to raise and control dozens of undead warriors simultaneously during the Battle of Dathomir against the CIS droid forces. Clan Mother Talzin was shown to be able to inflict deadly curses on individuals across the galaxy using something which once belonged to the target as she did with Count Dooku's hair also during the Battle of Dathomir. Talzin could seemingly apparate out of nowhere through a portal or perhaps an illusion of green mist and dark side energies. The green mist in particular could in fact can be seen in nearly every instance of Nightsister magic and was identified at least by Count Dooku as the primary sign of their craft. These witches in addition to being deadly alone appeared to be even more dangerous in groups and were capable of amazing feats of physical transformation being able to turn Savage Opress into a fleashed out weapon of the dark side or making Ventress, Na'leth, and Karis invisible during their assassination attempt on Count Dooku. Force Stealth/Mask The mask techique was a commonly seen power of many darksiders. In short force stealth involved the user cloaking themselves from others like Jedi with the force. This cloak allowed them to remain undected as Palpatine did as Supreme Chancellor. Category:Force Users